Aliastian Adventures of Keroh and Pidmon
by Valmoth Galvador
Summary: The world of Aliastia is quite bizzare for it is not a natural occourance. Follow the intwinded adventures of Keroh and Pidmon as they travel through this godly creation. Bevery very quiet though, we're hunting the Tarrasque.


Disclaimer: All characters and the world are created by me. I don't own D&D or anything they themselves have created.

Interlude – Yellowleaf Harbour, yet another adventure…

"Ah… Nature. Is there anything better than a nice bit of rain followed by the midday sun?" "Yes Pidmon, I believe there is. Spending time swimming in the ocean on a hot Divine day."

The four seasons of Aliastia, the bizarre off-chance world created by gods for the purpose of storing items, are Magic the coldest season, Nature when the world is becoming warmer, Divine warmest season wet sometimes the wettest and also War, the time when not just the plants die away.

The two 'people' talking are Pidmon, a bizarre lycanthrope that has been trapped in human form, and also Alex, a steam elemental disguising herself in human form to stay with her parents' friend from the material plane.

"Of course you'd say that Alex, your parents are elementals of fire and water. That's why you love it when the world is warmer." Pidmon protested. Alex just shrugged her shoulders and looked across the ocean horizon to see if there was any land nearby.  
"To tell the truth," she thought out loud "Divine seems to be the perfect name for such a time of the year." She was now leaning over the edge of the boat, watching the water spray up into her face and cover it with droplets of water. She looked over at Pidmon and saw him smiling. "What's so funny?" she questioned, the water dripping off her face and down the white shirt she was wearing.  
Pidmon tried not to notice how it was barely clinging to his body and just kept on smiling to himself.  
Yes, he thought, I sure do love a bit of rain.

The two were on a boat shaped like a giant wooden manta ray, it was cruising through the water at quite a quick speed and the elves that had created it had done well to stop the motion of the waves from rocking the boat. They were standing at the back of the boat, where all the seating was and also where they had a perfect view of where they had come from.  
"To think we might not be going back to those islands for awhile gives me homesickness." Alex pined.  
Pidmon rolled his eyes and decided that while Alex was in 'one of her moods' he would go and see how his other adventuring partners were going.

Keroh, an ex-soldier who had spent some time participating in the Great War was enjoying the calm provided by the exquisite water craft. Lying down on a deck chair near the front of the boat, he was just about to doze off when he heard the captain calling in her singing like voice that they were about to pull up to harbour and could all passengers prepare to depart. He opened his eyes and sat up, before him was a large harbour town with bustling streets, double and… yes, even triple story buildings lining the coast of a magnificent view that expanded infront of them. In the distance he could see white tipped mountains reaching up to the clouds and green fertile hills all around.  
He thought to himself, it sure is good to be back…

Valmoth, a Necromancer traveler, also was adventuring with the group. He was currently below deck in the boat and testing his magic.  
"Blast it! My magic isn't working… hmm, I can't let the others know, but what can I do?" Valmoth hung his head as he realized what he had to do. He reached out for his spellbook beside his temporary bed and laid it open in front of him, turning to the newest page he had recently scrawled a spell in.

"If this spell is to work, I'm going to have to get somebody else to cast it for me." He looked in his coin pouch to see how much he had left. "150gp… more than enough here for this one spell, although it will take a while to have it cast… maybe I should arrange for somebody to accompany my friends until I am back to full health."

Valmoth scratched his head wondering who, if anybody, he could trust enough to take his place for him. Unbeknownst to Valmoth, there was another spellcaster on board who had the answers for him to his problem. Klifdor Swisley, an illusionist who had a penchant for creating life-like golems that could think for themselves (although they did tend to get a bit out of hand and wouldn't last for more than two months at the most).

So tell me what you think... this will begin my campaign world story based in my world called Aliastia. The reason that this is an interlude is because I have begun the story as if the characters have just come from a boat to this new place and are about to start a new adventure. This was originally a story created for my players and you can read about their adventures in the next chapter.


End file.
